Christopher Shanley
Christopher Shanley is a producer at NCSoft. He worked for several years at WayForward and served as producer for the Director's Cut version of Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. Studies Christopher Shanley studied at West Valley College and then at Chapman University from which he graduated in 2002.https://www.linkedin.com/in/christophershanley Career Shanley started his professional career in 2002 as a production assistant for Black Dog Films, was a freelance graphic designer through 2003 and joined Activision as a QA tester from 2004 to 2005, then as senior tester from 2005 to 2008 and database technician until 2011, while also being a freelance writer and editor for Citizen Relations in 2007. Between 2011 and 2013 he worked at Ogmento as a QA assurance and community manager, and associate producer. He joined WayForward where he worked as a producer from 2013 to 2015, including working on the Director's Cut version of Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, and in 2015 he left WayForward for NCSoft where he is currently working as a producer.. Works This is a list of projects Christopher Shanley was involved in according to Moby Games and Shanley's LinkedIn profile.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,182455/ Production * Mighty Switch Force! 2 - Wii U project manager (2013) * Shantae: Risky's Revenge - Director's Cut - producer (2014) * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse - producer (2014) * Mighty Switch Force! Hose It Down! - producer (2015) Quality assurance and Technology * X-Men: Legends - QA floor leads (2004) * Spider-Man 2: The Movie - tester (2004) * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland - floor lead (2005) * Madagascar - tester (2005) * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam - audit floor lead (2006) * Over the Hedge - tester (2006) * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground - QAF test team (2007) * Shrek the Third - Database Administrator (2007) * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars - QA DBA Tester (2007) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - QA Database Administrator (2007) * Bee Movie Game - Database Administrator (2007) * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - DBA Senior Tester (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa - Database Senior Tester (2008) * Kung Fu Panda - Database Administrator (2008) * Guitar Hero: World Tour - DBA Senior Tester (2008) * Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2 - DBA Senior Tester (2008) * Call of Duty: World at War - DBA Senior Tester (2008) * Call of Duty: World at War - Final Fronts - DBA Senior Tester (2008) * 007: Quantum of Solace - DBA Senior Tester (2008) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Database Technician (2009) * Wolfenstein - Database Technician (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Database Technician (2009) * Prototype - DBA Senior Tester (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens - Database Technician (2009) * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Database Technician (2009) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - Database Technician (2009) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Mobilized - Database Technician (2009) * Band Hero - Database Technician (2009) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Database Technician (2010) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Autobots - Database Technician (2010) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Decepticons - Database Technician (2010) * Tony Hawk: Shred - Database Technician (2010) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Database Technician (2010) * Singularity - Database Technician (2010) * Shrek Forever After: The Final Chapter - Database Technician (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon - Database Technician (2010) * Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock - Database Technician (2010) * GoldenEye 007 - Database Technician (2010) * DJ Hero 2 - Database Technician (2010) * Call of Duty: Black Ops - Database Technician (2010) * Blur - Database Technician (2010) * 007: Blood Stone - Database Technician (2010) Unspecified contribution * Call of Duty: Finest Hour - Unspecified contribution (2004) * Ultimate Spider-Man - Unspecified contribution (2005) * Fantastic 4 - Unspecified contribution (2005) * Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! - Unspecified contribution (2006) * The Voice of Experience - Unspecified contribution (2007) * Transformers: The Game - Unspecified contribution (2007) * Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock - Unspecified contribution (2007) * Shrek: Ogres and Dronkeys - Unspecified contribution (2007) * Shrek 'n' Roll - Unspecified contribution (2007) * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - Unspecified contribution (2007) * Golf: Tee It Up! - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Guitar Hero: Aerosmith - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Little League Baseball 2008 - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Rapala's Fishing Frenzy - Unspecified contribution (2008) * History Channel: Civil War - Secret Missions - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Tony Hawk's Project 8 - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Vigilante 8: Arcade - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Tony Hawk's Motion/Hue Pixel Painter - Unspecified contribution (2008) * Guitar Hero: Metallica - Unspecified contribution (2009) * Guitar Hero 5 - Unspecified contribution (2009) * DJ Hero - Unspecified contribution (2009) * Tony Hawk: Ride - Unspecified contribution (2009) * Guitar Hero: Van Halen - Unspecified contribution (2009) * Paranormal Activity: Sanctuary - Unspecified contribution (2011) * NBA: King of the Court - Unspecified contribution (2011) * NBA: King of the Court 2 - Unspecified contribution (2012) * Halo 4: King of the Hill Fueled by Mountain Dew - Unspecified contribution (2012) * Oboto - Unspecified contribution (2012) * Chase for the Charms - Unspecified contribution (2013) * Mighty Switch Force! 2 - Contributor (2013) References Category:Crew Category:Crew (Shantae: Risky's Revenge) Category:Crew (Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) Category:Real World Category:WayForward Technologies